MURAMASA
Origins Members of MURAMASA are the elite that graduate from the Galactic Federation of Elements' college, Masamune Academy. Those within its ranks serve directly to the Empress, Almia Faytel, and as time progresses MURAMASA takes over in regards to running the Federation when she disappears. Every agent has a unique callsign for themselves and is also capable of entering a True Form. Usually each within wields a Legendary Item as well. Members The list is in alphabetical order and is filled with anyone that has at one point been a prominent member of MURAMASA. *Almia the Firstborn - Technically Almia is a member of MURAMASA as she is the creator of the organization as well as the direct report for all members within initially. Her unique weapon was thought to be Dragnipur the Sacred Blade but in truth it was actually Kaizer, a scythe constructed of a thousand lives that could act as a grounding rod for her. With it, she could negate and nullify most forms of damage, allowing herself to survive fatal attacks even for a Life Elementalist such as when she faced Garek, The God of Storms and was able to survive a direct hit from his Ball Lightning. *Derrick the Eagle - Known as Eagle-Eye to most due to him being an incredible shot and never missing a detail. Derrick was a unique one as he could not use an Element throughout most of his time at Masamune Academy. Despite this, he was unstoppable in hand-to-hand combat which was fortunate for him as no opponent could seem to use an Element on him. He eventually found out that he was unique in that he wielded the Parity Element and eventually found a way to True Form with it. He was one of the most powerful members of MURAMASA and his weapon was the Antithesis, which was actually a full body suit made mostly of Orichalcum that nullified every Element coming his way yet still provided extreme protection from non-Elemental means, even including the Psychic attacks that Almia possessed. *Fortuna the Bear - She took over as headmaster by defeating Jasper during the Federation's revolution. Her call sign was always a bear due to the nature of her weapon Auroria which created various illusions, specifically in the shape of a bear though that may have been her influence. *Jasper the Raven - The most famous member of MURAMASA as he was the headmaster of Masamune Academy for years until his defeat at the hands of Fortuna Grados. Called the raven due to the birdlike appearance most of his Darkness based attacks had. He wields Sinclair, a scythe that could cut Elemental flow in an area and from it cause small Maelstroms. *Kaladbolg the Snake - Brother to Tsukidayo and a powerful member of MURAMASA thanks to his Earth Elemental control. He was a master of Nature and could make all non-sentient life obey him with ease. He specifically carried with him numerous snakes which he would send to try and poison a target. Wielder of Caelasch which was a blade that could shift its properties, allowing him to stab it into the earth and have its blade rise out below an opponent for example. *Naru the Phoenix - Said to be unkillable, Naru was a brilliant tactician in the academy and famed for that she would never lose a duel. She might never win, but her 'phoenix-like' power to come back when she should have been dead or otherwise was legendary. It was her mastery of Physics and Status that let her perform this trick with a little help from her weapon Freya. Freya was a long needle that she could use to anchor herself to a point in time, as if creating a copy of herself at that point. Then later, she could trade places with that copy allowing herself to appear completely healed. *Sieg the Behemoth - A human and one of the first to join, Sieg uses Status, Life and Water as her Elements and was known as the Behemoth due to her massive strength. Said to never lose a fight and the wielder of Adam & Eve, a sword and shield pairing where whatever the shield takes in damage the sword is then able to return outright.